Legend of Naruto Uzumaki
by rishabhdeosingh
Summary: After Sauske Uchia retrival mission Naruto and his squad is injured badly. They were backed up sand siblings which helped them to come out ji and Chouji were saved by by the medical units lead by Shizune. Naruto was retrived by Kakashi from the final valley


CHAPTER 1:DECISION OF THE LIFE SUMMARY: After Naruto and Sauske battle in the final valley Sauske had gone to otogakure and Naruto was carried by Kakashi all the way to back. Neji and Chouji were saved by medical units dispatched by hokage. Kiba and Lee was under hokage treatment. Shikamaru had some minor injuries. They were helped by sand siblings.  
Naruto opened his eyes in hospital where he was checked up by hokage. He quietly asked For how long I was out and how are others doing? Tsunade replied him You were out for 24 hours others have made in one piece . She saw a disappointing look in his eyes. She knew how bad it hurts when someone looses a friend after Orochimaru was her teammate and she remember Jiraya had the same expression. She was going to let Jiraya handle the boy. Then an anbu appeared behind with a cat mask she looked at Naruto and saw him covered in bandages. She felt very bad for the boy. She never saw the boy remain so quiet. She looked after him from the shadows when he was a kid but he never looked this depressed. As Tsunade started to walked outside the room anbu asked My lady, what happened to him? . Tsunade gave her a curous look and asked Why you are so interested? . She knew the name of the anbu was Yugao Uzuki who lost her fianc e during suna-oto invasion. Yugao said that I always saw the boy from shadows and I have never seen such a depressing look on his face . Tsunade told her about the fight between Naruto and Sauske. She also told her about the two holes in Naruto s chest which were due to chidori of Sauske. Yugao was shocked as she knew chidori was an A-rank assassination technique developed by Kakashi. If Naruto didn t have kyubi chakra he would have been dead. Now she understood why he was depressed. A pain that his best friend attempted to take his life was very deep. She was assigned to look after the boy when he is in hospital. Tsunade ordered her Ensure the boy safety if any one tries to attack him stop it by any necessary means . Cat masked anbu nodded in understanding and disappeared. Tsunade knew that he is still not liked by many villagers and then there is Uchiha fan following whch will be after Naruto. At last there is Danzo who will also be after naruto s power. She can t loose Naruto because she considered him as a family. After the death of Dan and Nawaki she was left completely heartbroken but Naruto helped her to recover from the loss and convinced her to take the job of hokage. She left the room to see how other genins are doing. Suddenly an anbu appeared with a message that council has called the meeting. She knew it was coming.  
With Sakura:  
Ino and Sakura entered in the hospital. As they saw Shikamaru coming to the counter they rushed towards him. Shikamaru thought `this is trublesome .He knew both of them are Uchiha top fangirls. Sakura was the first one to ask Where is Sauske. I want to meet him? Ino also asked Yeah I also want to meet Sauske-kun Sakura said Keep your hands off from Sauske-kun, Ino pig. Ino replied Mind your own business forehead. Shikamaru interrupted their conversation Can I Speak? . They both became silent and shikamaru continued and said Retrival mission has failed Sauske has gone to Orochimaru. These words hit Sakura like a ligtining. She thought something has been taken away from her. Shikamaru told them about the mission and final battle between Naruto and Sauske. She was in shock that even Naruto was not able convince him to comeback. She knew only Naruto can convince Sauske to comeback but Sauske hatred was much greater then she thought. She felt she was useless and weak. She always remain burden on team and always fawning on Sauske. It was very much true. If she was strong enough then Sauske wouldn t have left them.  
Ino interrupted her line of thought by saying that What do you expect from someone like Naruto. Sure he has become stronger then before. But he can t beat someone like Sauske-kun. Shikamaru replied her Ino it wasn t easy for Naruto. Naruto was defensive and didn t battle with intent to kill and Sauske used all his strength and tried to kill Naruto. Temari who was listening this conversation join this by saying that That kid can t be weak. He singlehandedly stopped Gaara. I myself witnessed his strength when he stopped Gaara all by himself. A person who can stop and change Gaara can t be weak. After his fight Gaara behavior has changed. He has stopped killing people. Jiraya was listening this whole conversation. He was enlightened about Naruto s previous mission by Tsunade. Now he wanted to talk to him. He had faced faced the similar situation when Orochimaru has deserted the village. He didn t want Naruto to go through the same pain. So he decided to talk to Naruto after the visiting hours. He is a sanin and specializes in infiltration so it won t be a problem for him.  
With Naruto :  
Naruto was thinking about his fight and was trying to understand what Sauske was trying to say. His words were still there in his mind.  
`How could you understand my pain. You were alone from the beginning and you never had a family. I had those ties that is why I am suffering like this. `You were always na ve Naruto. When two great shinobis fight they can convey their thoughts by exchanging their fists. So Naruto can you read my mind ? Can you tell what I am thinking now ? He was always rejected by the village but those words hit his nerve. He was now thinking deeply about the pain that Sauske had for his family. He knew about Zabuza and Haku and their but there is much more in this world. He wanted to see what the suffering and pain really mean ? He will follow his own ninja way even if it means death after all he took the oath in front of Zabuza and Haku graves. After thinking all this he was feeling tired and fell asleep as he was tired both physically and mentally.  
In council chamber:  
Tsunade, clan heads, elders and other members had arrived. Koharu started the meeting by stating We are all here to discuss about the retrival mission of Sauske Uchiha. Tsunade knew what was coming and she was prepared for anything thrown at him. Tsume Inazuka said That Uchiha brat should be classified as missing nin. Our boys have almost lost their lives because of that one brat . All clan heads nodded in agreement. Danzo interjected Yes I totally support that notion and also Naruto Uzumaki should be kept off from such dangerous missions. He is an important weapon and he can t be given power because of his loyalty towards the village is not gaurenteed Tsunade interrupted First of all he is a shinobi of Hidden leaf and second I will decide what missions the boy will get and to remind you he saved the village by stopping suna s jinchuriki on his life. She was really pissed about what they were saying about Naruto. All the clan heads were in favour of their hokage. They knew that kid had saved the village from being destroyed. After that incident most of the shinobi and some civilians point of view had changed. That boy helped the people during construction by using his shadow clones. While some still see him as a demon brat.  
Homura ,the other elder and teammate of sandaime said that Still jinchuriki is the status of power of a village which has to be protected. Tsunade, with a sly expression replied I know that is why Jiraya is taking him to a three year training trip. We all know about akatsuki and they will be after him. According to Jiraya they will make their move after three years. So Jiraya will train Naruto so that he can defend himself. Koharu said It s ok but Jiraya-san is always distracted and we can t take chances with boy s security. Tsunade said We all know Jiraya and he knows when to enjoy and when to be serious. And probably he can kill any sanin when he gets serious she thought which she hated to admit. She knew how Jiraya acts sometimes makes him look weak but she also knew that he the strongest among sanins which he did not show.  
With Naruto:

Naruto was awaken by the presence of Sakura and Shikamaru. Sakura was shocked to see how badly Naruto was injured. She knew Naruto that he must have given everything. Naruto saw Sakura and a disappointed look came on his face. He spoke up and said I am sorry Sakura-chan I failed to She decided to act normally so she interjected Hey baka, look at you. You look like a mummy. Naruto speak up You don t have to worry I will bring him back. Sakura with a calm look on her face said It s okay Naruto. He is gone because I was weak. Few tears came out of Sakura eyes. Naruto with a small smile said You just gave the solution. We have to become stronger so that we can bring him back one day. We will bring him together if it is necessary afterall it s a promise of lifetime. Sakura smiled at him but it was a determined one. Shikamauru sighed at that only muttered `troublesome blond . In the back of his mind he was motivated to become a strong leader. He failed as a leader on his first mission but he has to become strong so that he does not put the life of his comrades in danger. Tsunade was listening this interaction from outside with a smirk on his face. She was impressed by blond s spirit and determination. `He resembles a lot to his parents. He will definitely become surpass all the hokages came before him. After that Tsunade entered in the room with Shizune. She has a smirk on her face and said Get ready for the examination brat Oh come on baa chan I am fine now. Tsunade bonked on his head after hearing that. Naruto cried What was that for? Tsunade replied You should stop saying that Naruto hit back by Then you should stop drinking sake and that does not change the fact that you are an old lady who is nearly 50 year old. Everybody in the room has gone pale face. Cat masked anbu was sensing the life of boy in danger. Cat masked Anbu sensed the boy in danger as she knew the temper problem of the hokage. As hokage heard him her eyes twitched and she was grabbed by both Shizune and Yugao but they were unable to control her. She screamed Tell me one good reason that I don t crush your bones Naruto replied You won t baa chan because I can give you the that can give Shizune the location of all the places where you hide your sake. Tsunade face went pale. She knew Shizune was already after the sake bottles. She saw the boy and she was determined that she will get back the boy for this. Everybody in the room had shocked faces. No one had the guts to deal with hokage like this which is one of the sanins and have a destructive power like no other. After that Sakura speak up My lady I have a request, can you teach me medical ninjutsu with a determined look on her face. Sakura Haruno isn t it. Ok you are hereby accepted an apprentice of mine but remember that you will be going through hell in your training. Sakura gulped but she nodded. She will do anything to bring Sauske back and she won t be a burden on team. Everyone left the room after check up except Yugao since she was guarding the boy. As she was moving to her position Naruto said Thanks Neko chan for saving me as always Yugao replied Your welcome, but seriously kid you really have guts no can deal with hokage like you do. You should really avoid it. Naruto said Ah it s nothing special you know she is a old hag and she drinks and gambles a lot but she is a nice person. Yugao asked So why don t you tell her this she will be happy to hear it. Naurto replied She knows it and one more thing Neko chan you are always precious to me. Yugao was caught off guard. If she was blushing behind her anbu mask but she kept herself calm and asked You always saved my life from the mob and now also you are protecting me. I never saw your face but you must be beautiful behind the mask. Please can you show me your face? Neko answered back How many times did I told you Naru chan she said teasingly. Naruto with puppy face please Neko chan Yugao said Don t make that face .ok fine but only this once and she dropped her mask. Naruto only said Beautiful sunflower chan with gaping on her face. She blushed at Naruto s name given to her. She felt good for sometime she forget about Hayate and she kissed him on his cheeks. She said you are cute Naru chan and after saying that she put her mask back and gone back. She knew the boy when he was 7 and she looked after him from shadows. She saw the boy and wondered how can he survive at that pitch black hell. If it was her she would have given up long ago. Seeing him made her felt that she is not the only one suffering from pain and there are some who had even suffering from greater pain but still holding it to themselves and never let others suffer because of it. She thought how can he mask his emotions. He did not cry in front of others. Hell even Anko can t mask emotions this well. Suddenly a crushing sound came outside the hospital. She came to guard Naruto. She saw Jiraya one of the legendrary sanins on the giant toad. Naruto said Hey pervy sage what are you doing here. Jiraya said I will cut this to chase. I want you to come with me for a three year training trip. Don t worry your friend won t be vessel for three years since he got there late but you have stop going after him. In coming time you will be facing more powerful enemy then Orochimaru and you have to understand the value of what you carry. Naruto Pervy sage he is my friend He was interjected by Jiraya What he has done to you is not a work of a friend. If you don t follow my order I will put you under anbu supervision and you won t be able to leave the village which is a fool s choice Naruto replied by clenching his fist If that is what you mean by being a fool then I will remain fool for rest of my life. I will become strong and create my own incredible jutsu Jiraya saw the look on Naruto s face and heard his determined voice. He was not successful in bringing Orochimaru but seeing him want to place his belive in him. Jiraya said Your idea is so stupid that it just might even work and I have to look after you because if we leave things in your hand as of now you create something as stupid as Oiroke no jutsu Naruto scowled at that and Jiraya with a calm look said Get ready brat we have to leave by tomarrow morning since you will be discharge today s night. Naruto said Yo Pervy sage. After discharge Naruto met Kakashi who was sad but gave his blessings to the boy then he gave Naruto the chakra paper and asked if he knew anything about chakra nature. Naruto said he did not know because he was kicked out of classes. Kakashi explained about theory of chakra nature Naruto listened carefully of what he was saying. He gave him chakra paper and asked him to flow it in the paper. Naruto flown his chakra in paper and both of them were amazed with the result. Paper splited in two halves. One half was burn while other split in two in which one wrinkled while other slothed. Kakashi thought Four affinities, He has inherited from both his parents after that Kakashi said It seems you have four affinities wind, fire, lightning and water which means you are gifted in ninjutsu. Kakashi gave Naruto a scroll and said There is one B-rank and two C-rank lightining jutsus which you have to master during the trip. So good luck with that. Naruto was thrilled and said Thanks for everything Kakashi sensei you have been looking after me when I was a kid and now also as a sensei. You are the best Kakashi was surprised that blond knew about that. He putted his hand on his student s head I never said this to you but you may feel I was partial between you and Sauske. Actually Jiraya told me he will look after you and that is why I looked after Sauske but you see I failed. Naruto with a determined voice said Don t worry sensei we will bring him back together and yeah I want to hear the story of your life as you are always standing in front of memorial stone when I come back Kakashi was surprised that Naruto knew about it. He just said Ok I will. After that Naruto met Iruka and told him about the training trip. He gave him his blessings. Next day:  
Naruto arrived on the gates at time. He saw Jiraya coming with Tsunade. Tsunade Ok brat good luck with your training. I will be waiting for your return. Then she turned to Jiraya with a threatening look and said If he returns as a pervert I will give you the worst time of your life. Jiraya Face turned pale and he just nodded. He remember the last time Tsunade went mad and sent him close to death. Naruto looked at the face of Fourth and thought Just you wait I will surpass you one day. With that both Jiraya and Naruto left for the trip. 


End file.
